Who Will Get the Boar's Head?
by Sakura Irving
Summary: Inoue finds out that Ishida might like Rukia.  She then decides that the only way that Ishida will admit his feelings to Rukia, is to set them up.  In short:  Matchmake them.  But what do her feelings think about this decision?
1. What to do with a Lovesick Boy

Who Will Get the Boar's Head?

By Sakura Irving

Chapter 1:

What To Do With a Lovesick High School Boy

Sakura Irving: Hello, all! As I was watching Bleach (I'm in the Bounto arc currently), I had this idea in my head. At this point, I will not reveal the pairing, but I will reveal that it is not shounen-ai or shoujo-ai. I would like to thank my good friend rurounimadness/battousaiobsession (rm/bo) for staying up with me for one long night as she helped me plan this story. Actually, part of my story is based on her life. Interesting…

Also, the title needs explaining. In Vietnamese traditional weddings, the matchmaker gets a boar head for their success for setting up the now married couple. Sure, this is really set in Japan-ish surroundings, but it's all in Asia, right?

If you want a setting for this story, I would assume after the Soul Society arc, and after Rukia comes back to the living world.

Anyways, on with the Disclaimer! Tibarn!

Tibarn: Bleach is not Sakura's, no matter how much she wants to hunt down Ishida-kun and drag him away to her house, and I only belong to Intelligent Systems.

Oh, and I will be using some Japanese words from the show. Hopefully, you will understand from context clues what it is. Just in case, I'll write a little dictionary in the end…if I remember…

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

Ishida Uryuu laid in his bed, staring into the ceiling, which was relatively boring in color and texture. He had been contemplating many things rushing through his mind. Coming back from Soul Society, the loss of his Quincy powers…

He finally concluded that the loss was what he decided had caused him so much stress within recent events. Or was it these confusing dreams that he was struggling to understand? It seemed that over and over and over, Rukia had been appearing in his dreams. He did not have a clue as to why she was there in those dreams. Maybe these dreams were because she was originally a shinigami? He didn't know.

He glanced at the clock on his nearby wall. 6:30. He should probably get out of bed and be early as usual to school. Ishida pulled himself out of bed and drowsily got dressed in his usual uniform. The more he thought about Rukia, the more clouded his mind became, and he found himself putting on clothes on backwards. Another piece of evidence was that he almost left his homemade onigiri (his breakfast) in the fridge.

_I really need to figure out what's happening to me…_ He thought to himself as he started to walk to school, _I definitely don't want to ask Rukia…_

As if a miracle had happened, he saw Inoue. He ran up to her.

"Orihime-san!"—Inoue turned her head—"I have a question to ask you…"

(Inoue's POV)

I've been having such odd dreams lately. Why were Ishida-kun and Kurosaki-kun always fighting? All the time I've dreamt about them, they were fighting each other. Kurosaki-kun fought with his Zanbatou and Ishida-kun with his Quincy bow and arrow. What did it mean? I always wake up when Ishida-kun was on the ground and about to receive the final blow…

I shook the image out of my head. Why was I worrying about this?

"—hime-san!"

Did someone call my name? I recognize the voice…Oh!

I turned around and found Ishida-kun running towards me.

"Ohayo, Ishida-kun!" I called out gleefully.

It seemed to me that he had been running; yet he wasn't out of breath. Maybe it was all that time in Soul Society?

"I have a question to ask you…" he asked.

I tilted my head. Maybe he wants dinner with me? No, no, no…why would he want to have dinner with me? He has no interest in me! It's in Rukia-chan! I must do something for them…Hmmmm…maybe I could convince Kurosaki-kun to take Rukia-chan with him to the zoo, and then I could take Ishida-kun, and…

"Orihime-san, did you hear me?" Ishida-kun waved his hand in front of my face.

Agh! My face lifted from the ground and I found myself gazing into Ishida-kun's deep sapphire eyes. His dark hair framed his face perfectly, as if some mysterious power above had cut his hair to the perfect length. I found myself captivated by his gaze…

"INOUE-SAN!"

I felt my body fall backwards. A warm hand reached out and saved me from my own clumsiness. I felt my face grow redder, as the warmth from his hand disappeared from my own.

"Arigatou…" I whispered as I felt blood continue to rush to my face.

"As I was saying, Orihime-san, what do you think about my dreams about Rukia-san?"

I felt my heart leap. My theory was right! Ever since I saw the dress that Ishida-kun had made for Rukia-chan, I knew that he had feelings for her! But he doesn't know that…

"Ummmm…Well…I think…" I thought out loud. Maybe I could try and lead him away…

Ishida-kun closed his eyes and sighed, "Don't tell me this is like one of those sappy romantic things that's suppose to mean that I love Kuchiki-san…"—He immediately started to walk away from me—"Orihime-san, don't try to do anything you might regret…"

I didn't hear him. I was too busy trying to figure out how to begin my plan on setting up Rukia-chan and Ishida-kun. I started to walk as my mind started to go through ideas that I could use. Yet, something in my heart told me to stop planning Ishida-kun's and Rukia-chan's date. It told me to not try anything, and to follow Ishida-kun's advice. I continued to try to shake off the feeling, but the more I tried the louder my heart protested. Why would I _not_ want this? I have to make Ishida-kun happy! It is my duty as his friend! He protected me so many times in Soul Society…He protected me. Why did this continue in my mind? Why do I keep on thinking about him like this? Why…?

"Inoue-chan! Are you daydreaming again?"

I lifted my head from the sky, and found Tatsuki-chan tapping her toe, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Tatsuki-chan!" I smiled, trying to not reveal that I was planning something.

She glared at me, not angrily, but as if she was suspicious.

"You're planning something, aren't you?"

Darn it! My cover's been blown. I blinked as I tried to cover up what I was thinking.

"I-it's nothing!" I kept on walking toward the entrance of the school, "I assure you, it's nothing!"

Tatsuki continued to follow me down the halls. "I doubt that. The last time you said it was nothing, something happened! Like when I tried to fight some blurry thing, and then I couldn't remember anything…"

I had to get away. I know that if Tatsuki prodded deep enough, I would end up spilling all of my plans to her!

I decided to take up the silent treatment. That usually worked. I continued about my day as it always would, doing my work, daydreaming, homework, daydreaming…But, there was something odd about my daydreaming. Again. Why do my eyes continue to drift to Ishida-kun? I guess it must be because of all the exciting plans that I am _sure_ will work! I smiled to myself as I walked up to Ichigo-kun and asked whether he would like to go to the zoo with Sado-kun, me, Tatsuki-chan and…Rukia-chan and Ishida-kun.

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

Sakura I.: Do not be deceived by what's on the surface…R&R! No flames! This is because they are painful, and fire hurts everyone!


	2. NEWS FROM SI

Hello my fans! (Or the few that I have left…)

Anyways, I apologize deeply to those who read my fanfiction that I have not updated in SOOOOOO long!! I've been crazy busy with school and band, and on top of that, THE FIRE WALL ON MY COMPUTER WITH ALL MY FANFICS HAS BEEN BLOCKED!! With this in mind, it will still be a very long time till my next update.  I figured I might as well warn all my amazing, loyal fans so that they won't be lying awake at night wondering when Sakura Irving will update…

But, for those of you wondering, I'll put a brief little summary of what's happening to each fanfic:

Rain of Love: I'm seriously considering rewriting the first few chapters here. I think they just sound so terrible in the first few chapters…

A Hidden Irving: Most likely going to start jumping forward in different scenes that will be more important, for example meeting certain characters, experiencing different obstacles, etc.

Cross Feathers: Ah… Definitely one of my favorite works so far… I greatly hope and look forward to updating this again.

Who will get the Boar's Head?: I really like where this one is going and will most likely continue!

Anyways, I apologize again!!

S.I.


End file.
